


Take my Hand

by Hopelessgg



Category: Little Nightmares (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Always have each others backs, Angst, Arguing, Boy is a simp, Despite being angry and bitter, Drama & Romance, Eventual Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Has her reasons, I'm Bad At Summaries, Mono is precious boy, Rescue Missions, Simp Mono, Six is a decent human being, Six is oblivious at first, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, hand holding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:47:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29875869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hopelessgg/pseuds/Hopelessgg
Summary: What if Six didn't let go? What if she thought against it and now she has to deal with her betrayal of Mono of how he put her through so many things. Mono is apologetic but feels Six's rage towards him is unwarranted. The two will have to figure out something however when they end up on a strange vessel heading towards an island where hungry giants go and a geisha woman is in charge.Mono/Six mood all the way!(changing the rating to TEEN because of future chapters)
Relationships: Mono & Six (Little Nightmares), Mono/Six (Little Nightmares)
Comments: 30
Kudos: 273





	1. And She Pulled Him Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to write my own fanfic of this fandom. I recently got super into it and I felt as betrayed as everyone else when the ending happened. This is me trying to rectify that and give a happier ending and a way to make a believable sequel to the game. I will try to give these two the characters that feel most appropriate for them. The language in later chapters and maybe one or two scenes may change the feel but hey, its little nightmares. There's no care bear stares in this world to fix shit. 
> 
> ANyway I hope you enjoy!

The strain on her arm was starting to wane down on her shoulder. Down below her was the terrifying dark abyss, distant eyes blinking up at them hungrily. They wanted them. They needed them. They fed on anything they could get their hands on. And right then they wanted her.  
They had her though. They took her to their tower, twisted and mutated her body into their monster. But they won’t have her. Never again they’ll have her. She’ll make sure of that! 

The other thing below her wasn’t just the walls of eyes, but a special pair of eyes staring up at her. Innocent. Sweet. Courageous against all the trials they faced until now. She never got to see them until he came to the tower without his hat. Only from behind a paper bag did she ever get glimpses of his soft gaze. 

The boy who rescued her. But the boy who also put her life in danger. 

The boy who let her get taken away time and time again.

“Six?” he said. She flinched expecting it to scream and echo like it had moments ago. Just remembering that for a split second made her anger surge. He caused her so much pain to hear it screamed in her ears. So much torment that her arm swung to let him go! She could release him. Let go. And the pain would go away. 

_But...he came for her._

A small voice in her head told her the obvious. He came for her. Time and time again. When everyone else in her world would have abandoned her, he came to her rescue. He didn’t leave her behind.

He saved her but would she save him?

“Six!” he repeated. “Please, pull me up!” he begged. 

Oh how easy it would be to let go. Far too easy. Revenge for all he put her through. The bullies, the doctor, and of course the Thin Man. 

Now that she looked at his eyes, they vaguely looked similar to that towering suit monster that twisted her body into a spindly beast before. Making her crawl on all fours like an animal. What a terrible existence that man put her through. His dark eyes bore down on her as she felt pain and screamed for help and he didn’t move. Just watched just as hundreds in the city watched their tv screens. Those emotionless eyes...

But that wasn’t Mono. This was her Mono. Her Mono that defeated the Thin Man for her. Ran with her from the hunter that shot at her through the woods. Who smashed his hammer on countless bullies to get her down from a rope. That led the doctor into the furnace to keep away from her. 

Who offered his hand to her when she was trapped in that little room for so many days. The first friendly pair of eyes she had seen in so long. He would pull her from the ground time and time again. 

_And now she pulled him up._

“The walls are closing in!” she yelled, feeling the ground beneath them shake and shatter. Her foot slipped through a hole and Mono grabbed her arm to pull her along. Just as he had before so many times. The warmth of his palm in hers was so familiar that she clung to it in this terrifying moment.

“Come on then!” he yelled, sprinting for the door. The children felt the ground behind them crumble away and used every bit of their strength to leap through the glowing doorway. Wherever it would go, it couldn’t be any worse than here.

A few seconds of swirling lights spun the two around before exploding on the other side of a tv screen. Six groaned, pushing herself on her elbow. Feeling the familiar warmth on her hand she looked over to her right. Mono never let go. He was gripping her tightly just as he ever had been.

“Thank you.” he muttered softly, closing his eyes and panting. To her shock she saw tears slip through and run down his cheeks, shaking slightly from the near death experiences of the past few hours. It all must have come at him at once now that he was safe with her again. He lifted an arm to hide his eyes since he didn’t have his bag to hide his face anymore. Six guessed he was ashamed by his own weakness to cry. “Thank you for taking me with you, Six.” he said brokenly. 

Six said nothing, just watched as he cried on the ground. She couldn’t blame him but couldn’t sympathize either. A deep anger was still burning in her gut but chose not to comment about it right then. They needed rest. To hide. And to eat.

Then something happened. The moment she thought of her hunger her stomach growled for food. However this wasn’t the same. She felt pain shoot through her system as though she hadn’t eaten in weeks. A pain so excruciating that she clutched her middle body. Where did this come from? 

Her eyes looked up to where they were finally. A room somewhere in the city no doubt. Thankfully empty. Then her eyes landed on something. A dark shadowy figure stood in the center of the room staring at her. But the figure looked just like her? It slowly turned to point at a flyer on the ground. She didn’t get a chance to know what more this thing wanted before it disappeared completely. 

Six felt her stomach growl again and she curled up on the ground in pain. Mono finally noticed and sat up in alarm. “Six? Six what’s wrong?!” he exclaimed, grabbing her arm. 

_“F….F….”_ she stammered through the pain.

“What?” he asked again.

_“Feed Me.”_


	2. Bag of Food

Mono ducked under another barrel, just missing another faceless adult as they ran past him to crash against the windows of a general store. He felt like a mouse dodging cats in a lion zoo. There was just no end to these things coming after him. But he didn’t stop. He couldn’t. 

Mono ran towards the drainage pipe and climbed straight up, using the string he tied on the top earlier to clamber back up it. Two flights later, he was out of breath and dripping sweat but safely back in the apartment complex once again. The same one him and Six burst into through the tv two days ago. 

He scratched at his head under his bag head. Thankfully with him running back into the city, he somehow found his old hat again just floating by in the puddles. Almost like it was returning home to him. 

“Six?” he called out, unwrapping the satchel around his shoulder. He walked deeper in, walking past the candles he found lying around the place and had them lit in plates or bowls. He was cautious to not make too much light to draw the attention of the giants outside, but a light here or there won’t hurt them.

He called out again when no answer came. It didn’t take him long to find her however. The unnerving sound of growling answered his calls. Sadly it wasn’t her mouth making the growling. 

“Hey, I found more food!” he said holding up a bag full of food. “And look! I found even some cheese to go with some bread I found too! We can have a sandwich.” he said eagerly.

Soon enough the yellow coat of his companion came walking out from inside the stove. Normally, somebody would have been against that sort of thing. But the city has been going through some earth shattering changes. One of which was the gas in the city was shut off. The stove provided the perfect place to sleep and even hide should anything come into the complex by shutting the door behind them. 

The girl dropped down beside him, holding out her hands in a simple “gimme” motion, her fingers opening and closing at his face. Mono fought against the urge to laugh at how cute that was. More than once Six pulled a stunt on him that was so utterly adorable he had to either laugh or gush about it. He would be met with a fist against his forearm soon after. Learned his lesson more than once. 

“Right if you wait a second I can cut-”

“No! Gimme!” she insisted, stepping closer ready to grab his bag. He held it away from her.

“I thought you would say that. That’s why I brought a snack for the meantime.” he said, pulling out the appetizer. It was an actual apple; a genuine, not rotting, not mutated, not gross, apple! “Here you go.” he said proudly. Quite a find if he did say so himself!

Six yanked it out of his hands within seconds of it appearing and went away munching madly. Mono didn’t mind much. For the last couple of days she had been like that. Eating ravaged like an animal. He frowned at the sight though. Her hunger hadn’t gotten any better. Something was definitely wrong. 

The boy went to his task of pulling out the bread and cheese and went to cutting up pieces for them, thinking to himself of what they should do next. Six more than once would get hit by her stomach pains and wouldn’t be able to move until she had something to satisfy that strange hunger. When he first left to get food, Six had been on the floor moaning in pain. It scared him to see her like this. And worst of all it would happen every few hours. So even if she was fed fully for the hour, a few more later she would go right back to the same phase. 

A tap at his shoulder made him turn to her. The color returned to her visible cheeks and she was holding up a chunk of the apple. She seemed embarrassed to have eaten so much without thinking to offer him any first.

“Oh! You saved me a piece this time.” he said taking it. Six nodded, dropping down to a crouch beside him. Taking a bite he felt all his taste buds cry out happily at something sweet for once. When was the last time he even had fruit? 

“Sorry,” she mumbled.

“It’s fine, Six. I have our sandwiches ready anyway.” he said handing her over her half. He made it a point to give her the bigger piece. 

“...I was thinking of saving it for the road.” she said, staring down at the sandwich. 

“Are you sure?” he said surprised. She seemed to be thinking about it before she grabbed the sandwich and started to eat anyway. Once again he fought against a chuckle. The girl was so predictable. Holding food in front of her she would eat it like a puppy. 

She would kick him if he ever shared that thought with her.

“Mono, we can’t stay here.” she said after finishing her sandwich. “Sooner or later we’ll run out of rations or someone will find us.” she said matter of factly. 

“I know that,” he said, frowning as he finished off the apple. He grabbed the sandwich, taking a huge bite out of it. It was now more than ever he kept his bag secure over his head, barely letting his jaw show as he ate. He felt so awkward having her stare at him while he ate. Six had no problem with how others saw her eat but he certainly had problems. “But there are many reasons why we can’t do that, Six! First, the city is falling apart out there. You haven’t seen it yet. The faceless are going crazier than usual without the tv’s to distract them. Then there is the fact you are going through this weird phase with your hunger? We don’t even know what that is. And to top it all off, we have no clue where we can go!”

“I told you, the tower!” she said, bringing up the flyer to hold it to his face. 

“Yes, I remember that. And I’ll say it again. We don’t know what that place even is.” Mono argued. He bit into his sandwich again as Six sighed exasperated. This was the third time she tried to bring this up to him. After all they went through, he wanted to be extra careful with their next step. 

“A place to grant your wishes.” she said simply. “It says so on the flyer. It has pictures with food on the back too.” she said stabbing the paper with her finger. “What else can I say then that I need to grant a wish of no more hunger in me?!” she yelled

“How about the fact this looks like a trap? Literally that tower looks every bit as menacing as the tower we escaped from!” Mono said growing annoyed and taking another bite of his sandwich, gnashing his teeth over the bread as hard as he could. So much for having problems showing how he ate.

“What do we have to lose? This town is going to be the death of us eventually, so why not just give it a try?” she demanded.

“Nothing like that looks inviting or safe and frankly I think we’d be happier going backwards. Back to the woods on that island.” he said. Six bristled at that noticeably. Mono knew that place held a lot of bad memories for her. What they were he didn’t know. But without the hunter there now, it should be a safe haven for the two of them right? 

“Oh, so you want to go back now?” she demanded.

He jolted, knowing what was coming but frowned and kept his anger to not lose ground to this. “What are you on about?” He kept his eyes down, finishing his sandwich and picking up his satchel to wrap around his waist. It still had a couple snacks. Maybe Mono would have to leave again to get more. He had a feeling he might do that to cool off after this argument coming up. 

“Do I really need to say it? Who was it that wanted to go to the tower in the first place?” she demanded angrily. Mono averted his eyes. “That’s what I thought.” she said. “You only want to go back because you got to satisfy your curiosity. You figured out your powers,”

“No I did not!” he exclaimed. “I haven’t been able to figure out what to do with them since we left. I don’t think I even have them anymore, but I don’t even want them!” he said, gripping his hands into fists at his side. They brought them nothing but trouble. Six was right. He shouldn’t have gone to that tower. Whatever powers he got wasn’t worth the trouble they went through.

“I never tried to stop you! You would always go to those tv’s time and time again and get sucked into them all the time even when you knew it was a bad idea.” Six started to yell. He glared at her, about to say something but she kept going. The anger boiling over this time. “I had to yank you out to save your life and I told you over and over to stop it but you never listened!” she yelled her heart hammering in her chest. “I helped you to your goal but when I needed something you just destroyed it with that hammer! You let him take me-” she screamed before freezing mid sentence. 

Mono froze as well. They turned to the door. 

Footsteps. Loud and thunderous were approaching the door. Then the banging on the wood sounded off and shuddered against its hinges. Within the few seconds it was falling off the wall and crashing to the ground. The faceless were there. They didn’t hide. They didn’t have a chance to react.

_They found them._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm going with the idea that Mono lost his powers after escaping the Tower. It would add more danger to their situations and plus I believe he used up what he believed were his powers saving Six. (To what he believes he has...)
> 
> And the bag hat is back!! Can't do this fanfic without that! Also trying to make Six more sympathetic so she may feel like a different character from this point on. Hope that's fine with everyone!


	3. The Ship

Mono and Six took off. They left behind everything they had to run through the window as the screams and cries of the monsters were hot at their heels. Mono felt the familiar searing heat of their faces brushing the back of his leg before he jumped through the glass panes with Six. The two slid down the roof, gliding across wet tiles until they jumped to the next building top. At one point Mono slipped and fell on his side and Six doubled back to pick him back up to keep running. The faceless were madly crashing through the windows and doors to get at them. 

“We have to get to the river!” Six yelled over the rain and thunder. “They won’t swim!” she said.

Mono couldn’t argue with that. The creatures couldn’t keep themselves afloat if they didn’t even have a proper sense to keep from falling off buildings. 

The children dodged swinging arms and stomping legs as it felt the whole city was alerted by them now. They ran through doggy doors and holes in walls and somehow there was still someone chasing them around every corner. Their lungs felt like they were on fire but couldn’t stop yet. 

Eventually the river was in sight, and the two bee lined for the dock. To their luck there was a boat still intact and jumped on board. While one untied the rope holding it in place, the other pushed away from land with the paddle. And not a second too soon either; the faceless all came charging onto the dock and one by one fell into the waters. Mono looked away from the sad sight but Six kept her eyes on them. Death wasn’t something she was uneasy around anymore. And if any of them got closer she would be ready for her paddle weapon.

“Well, you got your first wish I guess.” Mono muttered. 

“That we got out of the town?” Six said.

“Yeah. You know what else? You might get your second wish too in a moment.”

Six whipped around in shock, her eyes widening at the sight of a giant ship moving their way. 

_Sometime later..._

The children docked the ship with relative ease, slipping through one of the little windows on the side of the ship. Mono pulled on Six’s hand as she stepped through the window pane. A large splash of ocean water outside rocked the ship and Six lost her footing. Mono would have fallen through with her if he didn’t pull her back harder. The two flew across the steel floors in a tangle of limbs and coats. 

“Thanks…” Six mumbled, lifting her head to look down at him. For some reason his breathing hitched when the cut holes looked at her face and he whirled his head away completely. Was there something on her face? She didn’t think twice about it as she rolled off and took a good look at their surroundings. “So, this is the ship that takes you to that strange lighthouse huh?” she said curiously looking at all the chains and ropes hanging on the walls. She never really was on a boat before other than that makeshift raft the two of them rode on the way into the city.

“Yeah, but I don’t want to stick around. Being here gives me the creeps.” he said rubbing his arm nervously. 

“Doesn’t feel any different then back on land.” Six said. 

“That's supposed to make me feel better?” he asked unamused. The girl only shrugged back and started to explore the area. 

“Don’t go too far!” he hissed, darting his eyes around. “We don’t know what’s on this ship! For all we know there could be something worse than giant faceless people.” 

“Maybe, but can’t hurt to look around to see what’s on this thing.” she said, pausing mid stride as something scurry by. She froze. Was that…? 

Mono hurried to her side instantly, protectively standing between her and the shadows. “Who's there?!” he yelled. Six looked to him surprised by his sudden guarding position and then rolled her eyes. 

“Will you relax? I know what that was,” she said walking around him and kneeling down near the dark corner. She held out a hand to the shadows and soon after a tiny hand appeared to take hers. While Six and Mono were small in this world, only one thing could be smaller than them. 

“A nome?” the boy said in surprise as the powder white creature appeared by the hand of Six. Normally they wouldn’t dare come near anyone but this one seemed a little braver than most. It scurried around their feet, its pointed hat bobbing with its every movement. 

“Yeah, look at him. He wouldn’t hurt a fly. Wouldn’t you little buddy?” she said rubbing its head and it twittered a bit. Mono walked over to kneel down in front of the little guy, his gaze serious. 

“Hey, do you know where we’re going?”

The little guy tilted his head with no response and suddenly darted away from the two of them in a mad dash. 

“Well, not much of an interrogator are you?” Six commented placing her hands on her hips.

“Wait, no. He was running from something. Not us.” Mono said softly. He strained his ears, weeks of dodging monsters honing his skills to perfection at this point. Just the faintest sound of a large boot sounded off behind them before he grabbed the girl’s hand to hide. He ducked behind a large barrel with Six falling silent behind him, knowing better than to judge his survival instincts by this point. 

After a breathless minute something came through a door neither of them noticed before. A tall being, not as tall as one of the giants in the city, but tall nonetheless. It came walking into the room with a slow and unsteady gait. He had a round head with a tiny cap sitting on top, a mask slipping down to show no visible eyes and a worn out coat. But most disturbing of all were his arms. While his legs were tiny, the arms stretched out farther like a pair of yard sticks and twiddled around in the air as though itching to snatch something. 

Six crouched down against Mono’s back, sending warm tingles across his body. But he tried to ignore it for the sake of the moment. She was scared of this creature. And something told him that he should be too. 

The children watched on holding their breath as the strange being walked around the room feeling along the crates until he found two bottles on the shelf. Mono watched how he moved about, his hands touching everything blindly until he found the door again to leave. They finally let out the sigh of relief, crawling back out into the room. 

“And I thought the teacher had appendage issues.” Mono commented. He held out his hand to her, “Come on. Let’s get going.” 

Six stared at the hand falling silent. 

“What’s wrong?” he asked. 

“You want to explore again?” she said, frowning. 

Mono sighed, dropping his hand. Looks like she was upset with him still. “Yes, but only so we can find a way out.” he insisted. 

“Are you sure it's not just to find another TV?” she asked bitterly while folding her arms away from him. That hurt. Mono actually felt a stab in his chest at those words. 

“Look, I’m sorry for that. Really. I am!” he tried to say but Six walked past him.

“Save it.” she hissed to walk to one of the vents on the floor. Unlike the vents back in the city where they were more secure so it took both of them to pull on them, these looked rusted and old. Six was strong enough to pull them open now. Mono was a little hurt that she didn’t even ask for his help this time.

With sagging shoulders, he followed after the girl into the vent. Whatever they would face, at least it was together. 

_Right?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Six hasn't forgotten her anger just yet...And maybe she might seem unfair calling him out for his curiosity, but you gatta admit...his curiosity DID get them almost killed many times in the game. Six especially. 
> 
> But she isn't going to just abandon him either. I think after not dumping him at the tower, she wouldn't dump him for anything...maybe. 
> 
> Also Mono is shy boy when yellow girl lands on him. ehehehehee


	4. Beware the Worms

The vessel they walked through was as tremendous as the city itself. They felt like there were endless corridors going into one and into another. A giant maze of metal halls and leaky pipes. At first the two didn’t run into anything out of the ordinary besides bumping into things in the dark. Tripping was a constant for them as they traversed the boat and Six found something he didn’t expect.

She made a snapping in her fingers noise until a light appeared in her hand. “I found a lighter!” she said surprised. 

“Perfect! I was starting to break my own shins bumping into things.” 

“Yeah, can’t imagine-” she started to say before she saw what was behind him. A pair of shoes dangled behind his head. Six paled under her hood. The shoes didn’t move but by how lifelessly they swung slightly she knew why. And if this was so far back in the ship, then Six was getting a pretty good idea what they were in for. 

“Mono, don’t turn-”

“Hey! Look!” he gasped running to the right of the room. She saw him pick up a wooden doll of a japanese woman. It was carved roughly and swollen with water, but she recognized it being a toy. 

“Why is that out here?” he said, confused. It clearly had the feel and scratches of being used. Were there other children on board?

“Maybe one of the nomes left it behind.” she suggested. “Let’s leave it here for them to find it again.” she said placing it back where he found it. Just as he was about to turn around, Six grabbed her hand.

“Uh, let me lead the way.” she said, walking a big circle around the dangling feet. Six wasn’t bothered by this sort of thing, but she knew Mono always felt sick. So for now, she’ll protect him from those sights.

The two ventured into the next room, finding out that it was filled with strange black goo. Six hesitated venturing forward, clearly grossed out at the sight. Mono saw her not willing to move and came beside her confused.

“What’s wrong?” he asked. 

“I...I don’t trust it at all.” She tried to lie. When Mono took a step on the goo to test it out, he heard Six gasp and even saw her shudder. 

Mono hummed in thought at the sight of her actually showing a weakness for once. He saw the girl pummel bullies and break mannequin fingers, but icky goo is what got her? He wondered what she would have done if he wasn’t around. Then he got an idea! “Okay, how about...just let me do this and please don’t hit me.” he asked, stepping closer to her. 

“What are you-” she started to say before he suddenly swooped her up off the ground into his arms bridal style. Six gasped in shock as he lifted her with ease and started across the inky black puddles. With each step, it let off a loud squish between his toes. “Mono! No! Put me down!” she said squirming in his grasp.

“Come on, Six. Let me just get you past this place then I’ll put you down. Just hold the light up okay?” he said dodging her hand trying to smack his face. “Quit it, this is easier than you tip toeing around the gunk okay?” 

“This is embarrassing, Mono!” she said blushing and averting his gaze. The girl just knew he was smiling under that mask. No doubt about it. She glared back at the smug expression of his bag head. “Shut up!” 

Mono chuckled, walking across creaky wooden floorboards and ink. Even he had to admit that stepping on the goo wasn’t pleasant to feel but holding the girl felt even better. 

Meanwhile, Six held the light in front of them, admitting this was much nicer than getting to touch the mysterious gunk. They kept on walking until she heard something slap the ground in a squishy fashion somewhere in the shadows. Six swung her light to the left and saw what looked like a strange worm. And it was moving towards them with a disgusting squeak!

“Mono!” she cried out in horror. Mono glanced to the left as well and gasped.

“Oh shit!” he cried out running away from the thing. “What is that thing?!” he gasped.

“That’s something we have to avoid. Move it!” she yelled in his ear clinging to his neck now as he sprinted across the ground. He heard more sloshy sounds dropping around them and the kids screamed at the sight of even more worms just falling from the ceiling around them. The boy dodged and jumped over them, running to a bucket to toss first Six up there then himself. The little worms circled them like sharks, squelching and squeaking up at them hungrily.

“Oh they are the worst!” Six whined clinging to his shoulder. 

“They’re like living guts.” Mono said getting more grossed out the longer they stayed there. “We have to get out of here.”

“Yeah no shit, sherlock! How? They’re everywhere!” she said shaking his shoulder.

“Light up the area, what's out there? There has to be a door or something nearby right?” he asked, straining his gaze. He felt the bucket shake under their feet and the two clung to each other, nearly losing their balance. “Are they trying to knock us off?!”

“Monoooo…” Six whined in fear. And it was like something in him snapped at her plea. A primal urge to protect her from her fears and carry her away from danger even if it meant hurting himself. Or worse.

“J-Just hang on. I have an idea.” he said. He pulled away from Six to look down at the worms before suddenly jumping off the bucket and running away! 

“MONO!?” Six screamed.

“Look for a way out, I’ll distract them!” Mono yelled from the darkness. 

“Oh my God, Mono you’re insane!” she said climbing down and doing just that. She had to explore the room as quickly as possible since he was the one in danger. He was blind so she had to act fast. 

“Hurry! They’re catching up.” he yelled from somewhere. 

“I’m trying, don’t rush me.” she yelled running deeper into the room and then saw a door. The girl gave it a push and it wobbled. “Come on, come on!” she yelled slamming her body harder this time and the door flopped to the ground. “Over here! Quick!” she yelled desperately. Six held her hand up as high as she could, waving it like a beacon for him. “Mono!”

“I’m coming- AH! Get off!” he screamed coming in view. One was latched on his coat but he kept running towards her. 

“Ew ew ew, don’t bring that over here!”

“Help me then!” he yelled, yanking off the coat before it could suck on his face. The two ran through the door, an army of slugs at their heels and jumped across a bridge of wood that hung on rope. 

Six dropped on her knees while Mono slammed his coat on the ground and started to stomp all over the cloth. “Die die die!” he screamed. He didn’t stop until he was sure the thing stopped moving completely. 

Six watched as he panted exhausted from his running. She decided to lift the cloth and gagged, dropping it back on the ground. “Maybe you should have just shook it over the side…”

“Kinda hard to think properly when 20 of these things are on your ass!” he yelled back angrily. He calmed himself down and lifted the coat. Six knew he was frowning as a trail of black goo trailed from the wooden boards. “Just great…” 

“Maybe there's a bucket we can find filled with water.” she offered, patting his back. He only sighed in defeat, walking with her holding out his dirty coat. This time, she took his hand as they walked. It didn’t fix his problem, but it certainly cheered him up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a fun chapter for sure~ I wanted to include as man fluffy moments between the two as possible. Be warned, I live for that kind of stuff~ And you may have noticed the kids cursing now. I figured why not? The world is messed up. They can use a few of that to relive some stress. But I'll try to keep it under control.
> 
> Let's see where our little heroes wind up at next!


	5. Clean Up Your Act

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two take a small break to chat~

Six wasn’t wrong. They found a sink eventually after crossing the room of hanging floorboards. Mono happily washed not only his coat but his face and hair as well. Six couldn’t deny that she could use a bath as well. She climbed into her own sink and took off her raincoat and sweater to start scrubbing her arms exposed by her tank top. 

“So far, I’m a fan of this place.” Mono said from his sink. He knew enough to not look her way, giving her the privacy she needed. 

“You and me both.” she replied, grabbing the soap. The water wasn’t warm but she wasn’t going to complain from a little chilly water. As she was scrubbing she heard Mono jump down to the ground to begin exploring again, starting with the next room. Six sighed, “Stop looking around. You’ll find something dangerous again.” 

“I just want to find a way out is all,” he said. He checked the next room finding the toiletries. “Why are you so angry with me looking around?” 

“Because it leads to you finding dangerous stuff and getting us in trouble that's why.” she said rubbing her hair from the gunk. Pieces of black goo rubbed off her hair and it came to a point she could run her fingers through her hair again. Gosh it felt nice to have that feeling again. 

“And that’s a bad thing? You were the one who wanted to come here in the first place.” he said annoyed. He turned to the doorway, noticing an eye on the door and shuddered at the sight. So weird, but why was it there…?

“Don’t do anything until I get down there!” she yelled, finished her wash and changed back into her sweater and then raincoat. This was far from a good clean but it was better than nothing. She jumped down and hurried to his side before he could get too far from her side. Not that she didn’t trust him, but somehow he had a bad habit of finding things to trigger more problems for them. 

“See? You want to explore as much as I do.” he pointed out. 

“I wanted to come here, but we’ll explore with my light and my insight this time.” Six said, frowning at him. 

“You don’t trust me now?” he exclaimed with hurt in his voice.

“Maybe.” she muttered walking to an electric door at the other end of the room. 

“Come on, Six.” Mono pleaded as she tried to pretend to ignore him and figure out this room's puzzle. The boy moved to follow but she snapped her eyes down at him, making him stop. Clearly she wanted her space. By respecting that, he stepped away placing his hands on his hips. “I told you I was sorry. Can’t you let me apologize for that? I didn’t mean for the times I messed with the TV. I didn’t know it would lead to the Thin Man chasing us.” 

“What DID you think it would do?” she demanded as she fiddled with the room's puzzle. 

“I don’t know.” he said exasperated. “Every time I went near a TV, my body just felt this surge of energy. And it was calling to me. Pulling...and I couldn’t get away. I had to know why it was doing that to me. Nothing ever affected me like those TV’s.” he said looking down at his hands. Mono remembered vividly the feeling of power just overwhelming his entire being, surging into his finger tips. How easy it was to step through the void of screens at a whim. And the moment he faced the Thin Man was when this new found ability was put to the test. It was hard to defeat him, but it was worth it to get to Six. By any means, he would have done anything to get to her. 

He tried many times since they left the tower to regain that power again. It left Mono when they burst through that screen to safety. Where it went he didn’t know. It was like when he tried to use every ounce of his power to save her, it evaporated into nothing. Part of him was glad it was gone but another felt those gifts would have helped them escape the city. 

But what's more he wanted to know where it came from and why he had it. Why did he get those powers messing with the TV’s? Was it connected to that Thin Man? Why was he there? Why was the tower turning the people into faceless monsters? Could he have done something to change that? So many questions and no answers to any of them…

He looked to her as she waited for him to explain more but then turned away from him in annoyance. “But I swear it doesn’t affect me anymore! I’ve seen many TV’s since we left and I haven’t felt anything. So you don’t have to worry anymore, right?” 

The girl didn’t respond, only inspected the electric door. He groaned and then decided to help her figure out this puzzle despite her clear annoyance with him. They went around the room finally getting past the electric door to a playroom of sorts. Toys and small rides filled the area but there wasn’t a single child in sight. It was as unnerving as going to a playground at night. Felt like it was haunted. 

“Why would this place have a playroom but have electric doors on them? Isn’t this a place to have fun?” Mono asked aloud picking up one of the wooden blocks. 

“Unless they were trying to keep something in here…” Six said darkly. She picked up a piece of paper with a drawing of children on a plate in front of a set of big teeth. It gave her the chills. “Let's get out of here.” she said crumbling up the paper and tossing it aside. 

“Only way out is through that door now,” Mono said to another electric door. The two went around the room to turn off the electricity again and slipped past the bars. Going through another corridor they entered a dark room. 

“Wonder what's in here now-” Mono started when a bright light flashed on him. The boy froze at the sight, his body becoming stiff and stiffer the longer he stared at the one large glowing eye. 

“I...can’t...breathe…” he gasped, feeling his body hardening. 

_What was going on?!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Throwing in some DRAMA again since I feel like I wanted to explain maybe why Mono would go to those screens. It seemed like they caused him pain and he wanted to know why they caused him pain by figuring it out. Unlike everyone else who would have ran from that sort of thing. Mono in his description I think read "A determined boy who see's through everything to the end". So like Frisk he wouldn't give up. 
> 
> I also want to hype up that hes a very curious boy. And In this case his curiosity gets him nearly killed all the time. Six was just at her wits end trying to yank him out of those tv's or getting him away from them.


End file.
